


Too Good

by fuzipenguin



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has good aim with all manner of projectiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for the prompt 'snow'. Originally posted to my livejournal on 1/22/07

      I really should have known better. Edward was a professional after all, and it was a bit of a requirement to have deadly aim with all manner of projectile weapons. But for some reason, I just hadn’t expected him to be  _this_  good… at least not with a snowball.  
  
      I continued to lie on my back as the crunching of snow beneath his boots heralded his approach. My unobstructed view of the achingly clear blue sky was replaced by his equally blue eyes, more filled with amusement than I have ever seen in them.  
  
     “Need a hand?” he asked, leaning over and offering his. I grasped it, surprised at the warmth in his fingers after forming and throwing at least a dozen icy bullets. He pulled me to my feet with little effort, and I brushed off my coat, avoiding his eyes and the incredibly smug air emanating off him.  
  
     “That last one was just a lucky shot,” I mumbled, shaking the excess snow out of my hair.  
  
     “Oh, absolutely,” he lied, and smiled his most condescending grin.  
  
     The baddies call him Death for a very good reason, but I smacked him anyway. It was the principle of the matter.

 

~ End 


End file.
